For You I Will
by PoundcakeHer
Summary: Palex, All the goodness that is Palex plus the ups and downs in between. My first story...Be Gentle. Keep in mind this hasnt really been beta'd...So...If there is any errors...Sorry! lol
1. Here’s To The Night

**CHAPTER 1_ - _Here's To the Night**

**PAIGE'S POV**

"Me and you are hitting that red carpet tonight, and we are going to make Kevin so regret cutting you out of that film. Cause we are going to look hot!"

As she stands she does a little shake then grabs my hands to pull me up.

"And I don't mean up-do, pearls, pink prom dress hot. I mean HOT hot!"

She turns her body and leans against me grabbing the scarf around my neck and slides her body against me doing a little dance, which actually makes me laugh and even blush a little.

**Later that night.  
**  
**ALEX'S POV**

'She looks beautiful. She has been running around her room after her shower looking for something to wear tonight for nearly 20 minutes, trying on outfit after outfit. Tonight is the premiere and she wants to look perfect.' I let out a laugh as I look up at her from the yearbook I am looking at as I sit on her bed and wait for her.

"Paige!"

She is now running around in her bra and underwear holding a crumpled up dress in her hand.

"Paige!"

'The things I gotta do to get some attention around here…' She stops and stares at me waiting for me to say something. I stand and walk over to her.

"Really Paige, anything you wear will be great."

I walk over to her closet and pick out a blouse she has hanging, It's a cute black spaghetti strap halter top that has a design cut out to get a slight peek at the skin just below the neckline. And at the bottom of it the design is cut as if it was torn perfectly to fit around her curves. I pull it out of her closet and push it towards her.

"Wear that. With…"

Turning back to her closet I look through the many pairs of pants that she has.

'My God this woman has a shopping mall in her closet.'

I pull out a pair of Khaki pants and look her up and down as she pulls the blouse I handed her over her head.

"I don't know Alex..."

She says in her cute whiney Paige voice. When she straightens it out over her body I look at the pants again, scrunching my nose.

"No, not these."

I look in her closet again and run my fingers over the pants, coming across a pair of light blue jeans torn in all the right places.

"Here." I hand her the second pair.

I sit down playing with the cowboy hat I had brought with me to complete my outfit and wait for her to slip on the pants. She turns to me and then to the full length mirror she has in her room.

"See? Gorgeous."

She looks up at me and smirks then sighs showing me I have won. She takes the hat from my hands and pops it on to the top of my head.

"Come on Nunez. I get to do your make up!"

I rolled my eyes as she took my hand pulling me into her washroom. She squealed with excitement all the way down the hall.

"Sit."

She says pointing to the toilet. I give her a look that quickly turns into an evil smirk.

"I uh...already went before I left my house Paige...I think I'm good."

She smacks my arm lightly.

"Ugh. You know what I mean. Now sit."

She rolls her eyes in that very Paige way. I smile and sit down as she takes out her BIG make-up kit. She leans over to me and starts to put some eyeliner on just beneath my eyes, then lightly brushes a little eye shadow on.

"Paige, really, why do you have all that make up? You don't wear much...Not that you need any at all. You're beautiful."

**  
PAIGE'S POV**

'Ugh. She's doing it again. She really needs to stop that. The compliments, the comments... Come on Paige. Focus. God her eyes are beautiful. NO!' I shake my head to snap myself out of it.

"Ok you're done."

I stand up from the position of leaning over close to her. And fan myself a bit trying to cover up my nerves.

"It's a little hot in here don't you think?" God Paige, Get a hold of yourself! She's Alex. Calm down.

"Paige, you okay?"

She stands by me and puts her hand on the small of my back. Her touch jolting me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…uh…I'm fine"

I shrug it off and move away from her towards the door back to my room to slip my shoes on. She follows me and I can tell that she is watching me again; she has been most of the night. Running around in my bra and underwear was mainly a test to see if there would be any reaction. And just as I thought, there was.

"Come on."

Without looking at her I grab her hand and pull her out of my room and down the stairs. I glance back at her as we reach the bottom step of my house; she is smiling that killer Alex smile.

'Damn how am I supposed to do this? Why did I agree to go with her? Why didn't I just stay home and let her take the tickets? Ben & Jerry would have been waiting for me anyway.'

"The cabs here!"

Her exclamation snaps me out of my thoughts and she pulls me toward the door.

"Bye mom! I'll be home late!"

As I yell into the house my mom waves through the kitchen to see us rush out the front door.


	2. Ride of my life

**CHAPTER 2 - Ride of my life**

**In the Cab**

"We're almost there Paige!" She takes my hand and smiles.

"Come on! Aren't you excited?!" She shakes my hands trying to get me to wake up a bit. I let out a small nervous laugh.

"Yes Alex." I try to give her my best fake smile.

"Paige. Is this about the movie? So what, you aren't going to be in it. It's his loss. He would have got more viewers if you were the star of the show." She says casually. I roll my eyes and look at her.

"Alex. It's a Jay and Silent Bob Movie. THEY are the stars." She laughs a little and tilts her head trying to make eye contact.

"I know…But did it make you feel a little better?" I laugh and she smiles.

"See? It did." She smiles an even wider proud smile, looking like she had just accomplished this majorly important task.

"You ready?" She asks me. I let out a sigh as if to prepare myself for an equally significant task. I nod to her and pay the driver. She slowly opens the door to the cab and steps out.

_'She looks so hot in that jean skirt. And that cowboy hat is so adorable.'_

She turns as I climb out of the cab; I can't help but to link my arm into hers to walk into the building.

_'How does she do this? Is this normal? No girl has ever made me get butterflies in my stomach from looking at me, or even a simple touch…Hell…at all.'_ I let out a smile as we walk together down the red carpet. _'It's just nerves Paige, The excitement of all this premiere stuff. Wow, All these cameras. Hmm, I kinda do feel like a star._'

**ALEX'S POV**

As we walk into the lobby we see the concessions stands filled with people in line for popcorn, soda, and other junk food for the movie. We look at each other and share a knowing laugh.

"Poor things, I feel bad for them. We truly know what it feels like to be working a movie when it's busy. And this is busier then we have ever had to deal with." Paige says. I let out a small giggle.

We enter the theater area and start to look for some seats together.

"Paige look, there are two seats right over there." I lead her over to a row with two seats right in the center. She nods and I step back to let her in first.

Scooting our way to the seats I notice a guy checking her out as she passes him.

'_Pervert…'_

Finally to our seats she starts to talk as she gets comfortable.

"So, this is the part where everyone gets to see me cut from the movie." I roll my eyes and smile correcting her.

"This is the part where you sit back and enjoy being here with me." I then brush a strand of her blonde hair from her face. She gives me this look like I just told her I had a third eye or something. Nervously I start to bite my nail.

_'Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Stupid Alex, Stupid.'_

I turn my head quickly to recover from my comment as the movie starts.

Throughout the movie it took a couple nudging and whispering in Paige's ear to get her to laugh at even the funniest stuff. Finally in the second half of the movie she was laughing with the rest of us.

When the movie finished we walked out and headed down the steps towards the lobby area.

_"_Who knew Manny could actually act, and Craig's song…? Full on rocked!" I received yet another look but this time it was as if she had actually seen a third eye appear in the middle of my forehead.

"You're sounding suspiciously upbeat. Are you sure you're okay?" I bounced down the last few steps and laughed at her concern for my sanity.

"It's a Hollywood premiere; sue me for getting caught up in it." Just as I was going to bring up how much fun the rest of the night was going to be, she slows her pace.

"Well the only thing I'm catching is a cab ride home for my hot date with Ben & Jerry."

I smile and turn to stand in front of her grabbing her hands.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you bail on the hottest…party…ever?!"

She lets out a small giggle and I take her arm and wrap it over my shoulder to walk her towards the entrance of the after party.

As we walk in we look around and wave a polite hello to a couple people. We congratulate Craig on his song and say "Hi" to Jimmy. Then we spot Marco and Hazel standing there talking. By the direction they are facing I assume they are talking about the _real_ party. And as I get closer I can hear Hazel and Marco's conversation.

"And it's invitation only. Strictly V.I.P." Hazel says. I stand right behind them and walking in between them, smiling, I reply.

"And so about to be crashed…" Hazel looks at me mockingly.

"You really think he, is going to let you in?" She motions over to the bouncer at the V.I.P. room's door.

Just then I look up to see Toby and Liberty at the entrance in front of the bouncer.

_'Ha!'_

I don't know what he just said to them, but it was comedy enough to see the big guy pick Toby up and carry him over the velvet rope then move to do the same to a very pregnant Liberty. She moved away before he could pick her up.

Paige and I decide to walk around for a bit and mingle.

_'Perfect. Now I have a little time to think of just what we are going to do to get in to that party. We have to get in._'

I pulled Paige away from Jimmy and Ellie to inform her of the little plan I had to get us inside the party.

_"_Just trust me Paige, Go over there and tell him you were an extra in the movie…I dunno just think of something! Trust me; I'll take care of the rest." She sighs and walks away towards the bouncer as I stay out of view while and continue to talk to Ellie.

I wait awhile till I know that it's time to put my plan into action. 

_'God I hope Paige doesn't freak out about this. Well…Here goes nothing.'_


	3. Guys And Dolls

**_Thanks for all the reviews in such short time, I have this story posted on another site but I thought I'd try it here and see how it does. I have up to 20 chapters done so far so...chances are you'll be getting an update everyday. At least I think so...Depending on how fast I write. I want to get as much as I can done before my trip to Maine on the 26th. I'll be gone for 2 weeks...so it wont be that bad. If I have all the chapters up by then I might even be able to write a bit there. This ones kinda short. So I think I'm going to post the next chapter too since I believe that ones a bit shorter than the others too. Enjoy!_**

**CHAPTER 3 - Guys and Dolls**

_**PAIGE'S POV**_

_'Ugh, what did I get myself into...What is she going to do? What am I going to tell this guy? Pfft…Extra in the movie my ass…Kevin cut me out. Think Paige. Think. Okay. Here it goes.'_

I walk over to the bouncer with the most confident smile I can muster up.

"I did make up on the movie, do you mind if I cut through?" I point behind him into the room.

_"_Nice try girly_." _He replies. Just when I was about to even think about turning and giving up I feel arms wrap around me from behind.

"Sorry I'm late." I turn and see that it's Alex. She kisses my cheek and I smile.

_'Ok...So her plan is she's my lesbian lover?'_

"Some jerk blocked me in at the strip club, again._" _I continue to smile at her looking at her as she spoke.

'_My very...Late...STRIPPER, lesbian lover...Ok Paige...Keep smiling. Come on, It's gotta work. Just keep smiling.' _The bouncer looks at us a little confused as she explains her lateness.

"The sign clearly says employee parking only." I go along with her little cover up.

"Oh sweetie, I hope you didn't tire yourself out at work, you promised me some hot dancing." We look into each others eyes and smile.

The bouncer lifts the velvet rope in front of us.

"Alright, in you go." She cuddles me and I take her hand as we walk off into the back room.

'_Oh My God, We did it. This is going to be an awesome night! I can already tell.' _

"I can't believe the bouncer actually fell for that!" I say smiling as I look at her then out to the dance floor filled with people.

"Are you kidding? We're a couple of hot chicks, of course he's gonna fall for that." I let out a small laugh and was about to ask her what she wanted to do first when I heard a voice come from behind us.

"Ladies!" We turn to see none other than the annoying Jay Hogart.

_'Pig…'_

"Ew, V.I.P. Does not stand for vastly icky poser, what are you doing here?" He turns and points to the bouncer.

"That's my boy Mickey right there. Hey."

_'What the hell is he saying "Hey" for? Hello, Idiot. He can't hear you!' _He turns back to us.

"He worked security on the movie."

'_Great, he's got that annoying Jay the asshole look in his eyes. Here it comes.' _

"Well I saw your little girl on girl PDA, Is that why you dumped me?"

'_Right, Jay. That's it.'_ I think sarcastically.

_"_Right, it had nothing to do with you hooking up with every skank in the ravine." Alex exclaims.

_'You tell him Alex.'_

"Ah! And you're trying to get back at me by hooking up with every skank here!" He shoots back.

'_Ew. Jerk. What is up with people and the skankifying lately?' _

Louder this time she shouts back at him.

"You do not call her that! Ever!"

_'Ok… This, I am loving… God she's awesome. Ha! Sucker!'_ I smirk, as he looks at me and I can tell that he is mad.

She turns to me smiling.

"Paige. Would you like to dance with me?" I take her hand smiling back at her. "Love to." I give Jay my best "ha-ha" smile and as she walks me over to the dance floor I feel like I am walking on air. She raises my hand up with hers and we dance over to the floor.


	4. Sexy Back

**CHAPTER 4 - Sexy Back**

**ALEX'S POV**

_'Damn. She looks so hot, the way she moves…Her fingers linking into mine. The way her hips sway, and eyes glisten under the flashing lights...What are you doing Alex? You have to stop this. It's Paige. SHE… is Paige. A girl… I've never had this much fun with one person in my life. We don't even need to speak. Looking at her smiling and laughing. She's beautiful.' The way her hair twirls around her when I spin her as we dance. Her body pressed up behind me. She is looking right at me, running her fingers down my sides. 'Ok, get yourself together Alex. Turn and look her in the eyes.'_

Sometime during our dancing and in all the excitement she had kicked off her shoes. I turn toward her and she looks me right in the eyes, as she smiles at me. I take the hat I have on off of my head. I then place my arms on her shoulders lightly, still looking into her eyes I place the hat onto her hand and her smile grows. She places a hand on my arm as we dance, our bodies moving together with the beat. She places her hand back on my hip and I move my hand down to hers.

Seconds later I realize everyone has backed away from us and we are the center of attention. I whisper in her ear.

"I guess we have an audience." She looks over to the side then around the room as we dance and looks down blushing. We both let out a small laugh.

_'She is so cute.'_

"Come on, let's give em a show." I say as a take her arm and twirl her out away from me and she sways her way back toward me.

For what seemed like 5 more minutes but probably was more like 10, People watched us as we danced together. Well, I am assuming they did. I hadn't really noticed if they did the whole time. There was a point out on that dance floor when Paige and I connected so much and it felt like the rest of the room disappeared. It was as if she was the only other person there. And to me she was, the only one that mattered anyway.

I was starting to feel a little tired and thought maybe she'd want to take a break too. It was getting a little late anyway. So I lifted up her hand over her head and twirled her off the dance floor. She let out a small cute laugh as I spun her.

She turns to me.

_"_Ever felt drunk without drinking?_"_

_'This feeling is better then being drunk.'_

_"_Is that why your shoes went AWOL?"

She looks to me and scrunches up her nose. 

"They were pinchy. I am going to some water, I will get you some!" She says pointing to me.

As she walks off I see Jay heading toward me. She walks passed him doing a little skip, shouts "Hi!" to him and gives him a little wave on her way to the bar. He repays her hello with a mean glare and then turns to me.

"So…This new lesbian thing you got going on..." I listen as he talks, never taking my eyes off her. That is…Until his next comment.

"I like to watch." He finishes off. I back hand him in the chest.

"I like to punch. Dream on." He sighs in frustration and continues to bug me. Of course I just ignore the sight of him again, watching Paige from across the room at the bar.

"Lexi!! Lexi…come on why weren't you this adventurous when we were dating huh?? We coulda had fun." This time answering him I look him right in the eyes. But only to say two words to him before returning my gaze back to Paige.

"You're disgusting." I simply state.

"Oh and you…? Putting on a show for everyone?"

_'Ha! Loser… I wasn't even paying any attention to anyone else in the room tonight.' _But of course he has to continue.

"You know… what makes you think tonight is about you anyway?" I look up at him and answer him with the most sincerity in my voice.

"Its not...It's about her." I look back towards Paige to see her walking back with two water bottles in one hand, and the hat I had placed on her head earlier in the other.

She walks towards me and stretches her hand out to pass me one of the bottles.

"Here." I take the bottle and twirl her around.

"Let me walk you home." She looks at me a little surprised.

"Uh…But my shoes…!" I smile at her and look down at her bare feet taking both of her hands while I walk backwards and start to lead her away from Jay.

"Barefoot suits you, and besides my place is on the way." She turns back, looking at Jay. She is still a little confused but I continue to walk her through the crowd.


	5. Alone With You

**CHAPTER 5 - **_**Alone With You**_

PAIGE'S POV

"You owe me some new shoes woman! Those were cute." I give her a fake pout and she laughs at me then turns to me and takes my hand looking right at me.

"I Alex Nunez, Promise to buy you, Paige Michalchuk, a new pair of shoes. Or...if you like any of mine you can have them." I laugh at her and she blushes still holding my hand she turns and walks me up to her apartment building.

Neither of us had let go of the others hand until reaching her front door, she lowers her hand away from mine. And for a second I cant help but feel a bit less...complete. I shake the feeling away and follow her into her apartment as she opens the door. She turns to me stopping me at the entrance.

"My mom and her boyfriend are home so just wait by the door."

_'Ugh. What?' _

"Oh but I'm thirsty, cant I just get a drink of water..." She laughs and stops me from finishing my sentence.

"No, I'm getting shoes and then we are out of here…immediately." She backs away into the dark apartment to retrieve the shoes so we can leave.

"Lexi…?" I turn to see her mom had been lying on the couch. I almost feel bad thinking we had woken her but then I see her holding a beer in her hand and relax a little. Alex turns toward the couch.

"Hi…Who's your friend?" Her mother asks her.

"Never mind Mom… just grabbing shoes."

_'Gosh, Alex… Hello? She's your mom, be nice! She's just being friendly…' _

"Hi, Ms. Nunez, I'm Paige." I extend my hand to give her a friendly handshake. She takes my hand in hers and shakes it.

"Paige…" She says my name like she is trying to remember if Alex had mentioned it before. She lets out a gasp.

"_**THE**_ Paige…?" She laughs throwing her head back a little still shaking my hand.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty, you know that Lexi never stops talking about you?"

_'Oh…Wow...interesting…'_

"Really…? Little ol' me…?" Alex shouts over to get her moms attention.

"Mom, Where's Chad?!"

"Oh he passed out hours ago." Her mom answers her and waves it off in a nothing to worry about kind of manner. She looks back up at me and pats the spot on the couch next to her, making room for me to sit.

"Come sit. Can I get you somethin' darlin'?" I smile and make my way over to the couch. "Yeah, diet anything, please." Alex moves closer to me as she tries to convince me that we should leave. "Paige…we have to go."

Her mom looks over to her.

"Would you hold your horses Lexi and just let the girl sit a while. Oh, be a good hostess and get her a drink, eh?"

'_Yeah, Lexi…Relax we can stay a bit.'_

I sit down and look at her mom and smile.

"Looks like the party's just getting started Ms. Nunez." 'I had no idea Alex had such a sweet mom, now I know where she gets it from...'

"Please call me Emily." She politely says.

"Ok, Emily." This is my chance to get a little more about Alex out that she probably wouldn't tell anyone herself. "So, what was Lexi like...As a girl?"

Her mom looks over to me and thinks for a second before answering.

"You know what? I can't remember." We share a laugh and I turn to see Alex walking away annoyed.

"I'm kidding! Lex! I'm kidding!" She shouts out to her as she walks away. "Aw…I'm just kidding Hun…" She whispers again.

While Alex is gone Emily and I talk for a while. She tells me about how Alex was never the type to run off and tell the teacher if a boy teased her or chased her like little boys do when they like a little girl. Alex was one of those girls who, if you pulled her hair, she simply pulled yours back. Either that or you got punched. Up until 6th grade most boys were scared of her, other than her close friends. She always hung out with the boys, never really had a best friend. It seemed to bother her mother that she never really had that. I could tell in her eyes as she spoke that she had always wanted that for Alex. She even had said in the conversation that she seemed to see something about me and sensed that I just might be that friend for Alex. After talking for a bit longer I asked her where the washroom was. Heading down the hall I past by Alex's room, I assume by the twin bed and the couple of pictures on the wall. One was over in the corner tilted a little looking a bit forgotten. I smile realizing it was a picture of her and Jay.

_'Pfft…She deserves someone better than him anyway.'_ I then remember that I am standing in her hallway and walk off to the washroom.

**ALEX'S POV**

Sitting on the couch waiting for Paige I just had to find out what she and my mom talked about.

"Mom, what did you say to her?"

'_Come on mom don't ruin this for me. Tonight has been so good._'

"Nothing, Alex we just talked. Would you relax?" Just then she looks at me as if something in her mind just clicked, one of those, 'Light-bulb-switched-on' looks.

"This is really important to you isn't it sweetie?" She lowers her head and tilts mine up with her fingers under my chin making me look her in the eyes.

"Yes Mom..." I look down again. "She's…Different…"

"Sweetie, its fine I understand. Whatever makes you happy…" She smiles at me and pats my leg with her hand.

"Thank you Mom." I place my hand over hers.

"No problem sweetie. I love you." She stands up, ruffles my hair a bit and walks toward her bedroom. "Goodnight Love, and tell Paige I said Goodnight too."

"I will...love you too…" I look up at the clock and slide my feet under me, leaning on the back of the couch to wait for Paige. Seconds later she comes from the hallway and walks over to the couch.

"Your mom go to bed?" She points over towards my moms now closed door.

"Yeah, she said to say goodnight." She sits down on the couch next to me mirroring the position I am in with her legs tucked under her.

"She's nice. Like mother, like daughter."

_'Ok…Butterflies again.'_

"Tonight was good…" I can't believe how giddy I feel around her. I roll my eyes at my next comment. "You're my lucky charm."

"Tonight was good." She says agreeing in a more serious tone than before. We stare at each other for a couple seconds until I finally break the silence.

"Paige." I pause for a second to take in this moment. "About before, When we were dancing..."

'_She looks scared…Or, maybe nervous? Does she know what I am about to say? I don't even know what I want to say…I don't want to scare her though.'_

"What about it? We were just having fun. No big deal, right?" We look each other in the eye again and I feel myself lean in closer to her. Just when we were inches away from each other, she turns her head. I hear my mom and Chad in their room yelling at each other. I have to get her out of here. I grab her wrist and lift her from the couch.

"I'm taking you home, now." I say sternly. Not letting go of her wrist in my left hand, I lead her with my right hand on her back.

"Go." I speed up my step gently pushing her toward the door.


	6. Feels Like Home

**AN: I am sooooooooooo sorry I hadnt updated any sooner...So much has been going on lately...Mostly a new relationship in the works and a 3 week vacation to Maine and NY...which was AWESOME! but I am back and I am going to try and keep up with my updates. You should get another one tomorrow...maybe two.**

**

* * *

******

**CHAPTER 6 - Feels Like Home**

_**PAIGE'S POV**_

_'What the hell is going on...I'm guessing that's her mom's boyfriend yelling...Oh God sweetie, watch out!'_

Her mom and the man who I believe to be her boyfriend come running into the room. And while she was worrying about getting me out of the way he slammed into Alex, knocking her over into the end table by the couch, causing her to fall to the floor.

At first all I could do was stand there. The room went silent and all attention went to Alex. Realizing that she was hurt I finally move to her kneeling on the floor.

"Alex…are you…"

She stands up slowly rubbing her arm and quickly wipes away a tear. "I'm fine…really…"

Her mom moves over to her and takes her elbow into her hands, looking at it. She then shrugs her mom away. And pushes angrily passed the man.

"Its fine mom, I'm gonna go...walk Paige home. I'll see ya later mom, don't wait up." Her eyes move from me, to her mom, then back to me noticing I haven't moved toward the door with her.

"Ms. Nunez...Emily…Would you mind if Alex stayed at my house tonight?" Alex's eyes widen at my question and she looks over to her mom. Emily smiles at me, she can probably tell I am just watching out for Alex. "Sure sweetie. I think that's a good idea." Her mom sighs. "Great. Bye mom." Alex says casually.

She takes my hand in hers and grabs the shoes for me, walking out of the apartment. We walk for about 10 minutes in silence before stopping on the sidewalk by a bench. She is still holding my hand, I'm afraid to let go because I do not want to see that look of fear in her eyes again. She sits down and cups my hand in between both of hers.

Both: "Im sor...Sorry go ahe.." We both let out a small laugh, but I see her wipe a tear from her eye. She tries to make it look like she's just getting an eyelash or something from her eye.

"Go ahead..." I say.

She looks at me and then down at the floor in front of her.

"Never mind, its nothing...we'll talk later." She stands pulling me up from the bench and lets my hand go. Again I feel the feeling I had before, the incomplete feeling.

_'God, this has been a long night...what is all of this...these feelings...'_

She follows close to me with her head down and her arms crossed as she rubs her arms and covers her face rubbing her eyes.

_'I wish I could do something to help her, she must feel so...I don't even know...But it can't be good.'_

Just then I realize we are a couple steps from my driveway. I tap her shoulder and point up to my house. She smiles a little and we walk toward my door.

"Come on up to my room, I think everyone is in bed already." She follows me up the steps still not saying a word. We quietly walk into my room and I grab the small hand towel I have folded on my side table and put it on the bed.

"Go ahead and sit down...I'll be right back with the first aid kit and we will get you cleaned up." I start to walk out of the room and she stops me. "Paige I'm fine I told you." She barely says this loud enough for me to even hear her speaking. "Humor me Nunez. Just let me clean up your arm." She releases my arm.

I leave my room and head to the hall closet to get the first-aid kit. Before going back to my room I walk into the washroom and grab the peroxide from the medicine cabinet. When I enter the room again I see her sitting Indian style on my bed with her boots next to her on the floor.

"You cold…?" I say as I watch her cuddle herself.

She shrugs.

"A little…"

She places her hands in her lap and looks down at them.

I grab the cardigan I have hanging on the knob of my closet and wrap it over her shoulders. "Thank you…" She whispers, and again I can barely hear her.

Smiling, I walk over to sit in front of her. I grab the towel and wetting it with a bit of the peroxide. Taking her arm in my hands I look down at the small wound from the fall. I take the towel and dab it on her elbow gently. She pulls back a little and flinches a bit. I have to force myself to hold in the smile that I can feel at my lips. I am finding her sensitivity somewhat amusing.

'_Alex Nunez, flinching at the touch of peroxide…oh yeah, tough girl.'_

"Would you hold still? I'm trying to help." She looks up at me as I continue to clean the wound. "Being here in your room, this helps. It's quiet, no screaming… no smashing." With all seriousness that I felt in me I looked Alex in the eyes, I wanted her to know that every word that I had said to her in that moment, I meant.

"Nobody should have to deal with drama of the shoved-over-the-end-table variety, day in day out." She looks up at me and I can't help but be reminded of a small deer.

"Even me?" She asks.

_'I can't even believe she has to ask a question like that.'_

"Especially you…" I say almost mad that she doesn't know that already. She looks me in the eyes and I can tell that the fear she was showing before is gone. Now, it's a different kind of fear.

"Paige, I'm in trouble." I listen quietly and she continues.

"This isn't related to any...table collisions that happened tonight."

'Oh Boy, Here we go'

"A different kind of trouble…"

_'I can tell where this is going; this is what I've been half avoiding, half anticipating all night. Ok Paige. Breathe. Is this really happening?'_

_'She's leaning in closer to me, I have to kiss her.' _

_Our lips meet. _

_'Ok wow…this is good…slow, gentle, her lips are so soft and the way she is sucking on my lips. My God… No one has ever kissed me like this before... HELLO! This is Ale…shut up.'_

The voices in your head telling you what to do…? Not always right. Just then the thought pops into my mind.

_'I'm kissing a girl. On my bed, in my room…And enjoying it?'_

I quickly pull back.

_'Whoa.'_

"Um...Ok uh..."

_'Come on Paige, you babbling idiot! Talk!'_

"Speaking of trouble…uh...Or not…trouble...um...uh." I stand up from the bed.

'_God that kiss was awesome...Ugh...Stop it Paige!'_

I shake my head as if to shake the thought of the kiss.

"Uh…You...You take my bed. Anddd…I'm gonna…I'm gonna sleep downstairs...on the couch."

_'I need to leave now, or I'm never going to leave. If I stay, I just might kiss her again. And right now, I don't know if that would be good or bad. God this is confusing. Paige what are you doing?'_

I walk over to the door and I hear her call my name to stop me from leaving. I turn to her at the door.

"Nighty night then!" I turn and walk out closing the door behind me.

_'Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God. What just happened? Did I kiss a girl? No. She kissed me. Wait. A girl kissed me. Well…I did kinda kiss back. Oh god. I Paige Michalchuk...Kissed a girl! What does this mean? Am I a lesbian? I mean...I kinda liked it...Okay…I liked it a lot. Oh God. Why? Why Alex? Why did you have to be all perfect and sweet and nice all night? Why did you have to wear that skirt? And that top, and that damn cowboy hat.'_

I stopped and smiled at the thought of the cowboy hat. I remember how I felt when she put it on my head when we were dancing. My skin felt hot, I remember thinking how her eyes were like the color of chocolate, and how gentle but firm her hold was on me.

_'I don't know why she put the hat on me, She looked so damn hot in it...God and that kiss...No one has ever made me feel like that from a kiss. Kisses I've experienced before I felt like they wanted to be with me yeah sure...But, with her. I felt safe, I felt her pulse in her lips, I felt so connected to her it was like I could feel her heart beating with mine.'_

I shake my head again for the millionth time tonight. (Or so it seemed.) Walking over to the closet, I grab a blanket then walk over to the couch and plop down on it.

_'What am I going to do? I'm falling for a girl...'_

"hmpf.." I shove my face down into the pillow and throw the blanket over my head.

_'As if tonight hasn't already been a long enough night...I have a feeling I am not going to be getting very much sleep at all tonight.'_


	7. Because the Night

**CHAPTER 7** - **Because the Night**

**ALEX'S POV**

_'What the hell just happened? Why did she leave? I know she wanted to kiss me, I could feel it. She kissed me back...Her lips are so soft. God, she must think I'm some poor stupid girl just looking for something to make me feel better after what happened at my mom's. I mean yes she did make me feel safer, and that kiss did help me forget that it even happened for a while...But that isn't why I kissed her. I don't know how she could miss the fact that I have been sending little hints of flirting her way for over 2 weeks now. Ugh, I'm so stupid, I even thought I had noticed her flirting back once and a while...But she was probably just being nice. I probably just ruined everything, Great Alex, Just like everything and everyone else you will lose her friendship too. That means Marco will probably never talk to me again either. But that kiss, it was amazing. That shock I felt go through me when our lips touched…I know she felt it too, she had to of felt that.'_

I lie down on her bed and cover myself with her cardigan, bringing it close to my face.

'_It smells like her...it all smells like her...'_

I take a deep breath and breathe in her scent.

_'It's that Victoria secret's pure seduction body mist that Marco bought her for her...She was so happy that day...Her birthday...I can't believe she didn't realize something about my feelings for her changing around her when had bought her that locket.' _She had pointed it out in the window of a store we had past when we were headed to The Dot with Marco after a student council meeting.

Paige and I weren't even friends at the time; I had just gone with them because Marco wanted to talk a little more about what went on at the meeting. But, I remembered the look on her face when she saw the locket. And she looked so surprised and touched when she opened it.

I had told her later on that even though she believed I did, and I wasn't really nice to her...or anyone for that matter...that I never hated her. I had always admired her for never letting anything get in the way of what she wanted. I explained to her my reasoning for getting her the locket, and the fact that I remembered her admiring it.

That night, her birthday, Is the night I started thinking differently about her. It was so hard to accept the fact that I was falling for a girl. And now, Now I am lying in her bed after kissing her and having her rush out of the room when all I wanted her to do was stay here…Stay here and hold me.

_'She makes me feel so much safer...More than I have in a long time. And she took care of me. She was so careful not to hurt me. If she tells anyone what a baby I had been tonight...Who Am I kidding? I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. God…WHY, WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL THIS WAY? AND ABOUT A GIRL!? Does she feel the same way? I mean why would she kiss me back if she didn't? Ugh. Come on Alex get a grip...You are Alex Nunez...Not some sappy puppy in love...' _I pull her pillow from under my head and shove it over my face.

"hmpf..arhh" I let out a frustrated, muffled groan into the pillow.

_'Like tonight hasn't already been a long enough night...I have this feeling I am not going to be getting to sleep anytime soon.'_

**PAIGE'S POV**

**The Morning after**

_'Ok. Go in there, get your clothes. And try not to wake her. That's easy.'_ I tiptoe into my room, in a towel and another towel wrapped around my hair. I quietly go over to my closet grabbing a blouse and some jeans; I walk over to my desk and grab my bag from the chair tiptoeing out again

_'Good girl, you did it.' _

I let out a sigh realizing that for the millionth time I was having a conversation with myself in my head. Shaking my head I walk down the hall and back into the bathroom to get dressed. After dressing, I walk back up the stairs and stand at my door.

_'You can do this. Just go in there, wake her up. And we can head off to school. Ugh...We are gonna be late. I hate being late.'_

I open the door to my room and walk in. She is sleeping on my bed facing away from me. I can't help but notice my room now smells like a mixture of my lotion and a hint that cucumber stuff that she uses. I close my eyes for a second and breathe in the faint trace of her scent.

_'She smells so good...no, Paige stop it!'_

I walk over to the window and open up the curtains to let in the light from outside, Hoping that this would wake her so that I wouldn't have to myself. Being that close to her right now, would only make things more confusing. I turn around and frantically start to clean up my room just to keep busy as she wakes from her slumber.

"Who's the evil genius that made morning so freakin' bright?" She says as she rubs the sleep from her eyes with her palm.

"Probably the same evil genius that decided there should be school days after crazy movie premieres." I continue to clean my already spotless room to avoid looking at her.

"Crazy? Is that the verb you're going to use to describe last night?" She says still laying down in my bed. I turn and look at her for a second to correct her.

"Adjective." I say walking over to my closet and continue.

"And considering I voluntarily slept on the downstairs couch? Crazy seems about right." She sits up and smiles up at me.

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch. You would have been safe in the room with me."

'_Oh God.'_ I turn and walk over to my dresser.

"Were gonna be late. And I hate being late. So you should uh...you should get ready." I start rummaging through my dresser, looking for...

_'What the hell are you looking for Paige...Bus pass! Right!'_

"Now if I could just find my bus pass...that would be absolutely brilliant!"

"Paige..." I ignore her and continue searching my drawer."You know...The bus people should really just-just give a-a-a…an implant…or a…or a tattoo…and I could save..."

_'I'm babbling again, great.'_

"Paige!" I stop when I hear her shout my name this time.

"Hey." She waves her hand to get my attention in the mirror. "I'm Alex…Your friend." I take a deep breath, steadying myself on the dresser and turn toward her."Can you just talk to me?" She asks casually.

I roll my eyes.

_'Oh yea that's easy...just talk…Hello…my __**friend**__…kissed me last night__**.**_'

"I can't even begin to process what happened last night. Not with our little...sister act slut dance…or…the drama with your moms boyfriend." She looks down at her elbow and grazes her fingers over the wound.

_'I still can't believe she got hurt...'_

"You call that drama? I call that reality T.V." She jokes.

_'Typical Alex.'_

"It's not funny. This is not funny. There is a girl in my bed, Alex! You! It's like I woke up in some weird movie with subtitles. The kind of movie that I hate! And I cant deal with it ok?" I turn away from her again not being able to say this to her face. "I can't deal with you."

_'Ouch, ok that was stupid. That had to sting...say something...'_

She shakes her head and I can tell she is upset. She stands from my bed taking my cardigan off of her legs and places it where she was laying.

"Alright, I'm just gonna go rub some toothpaste on my teeth...and then you can walk twenty paces ahead of me all the way to the bus stop." She leaves the room slamming the door behind her.

_'Paige you are so stupid…You could have handled that better. She looked so amazing too...ugh…This is gonna be a long week…'_


	8. School Days

**CHAPTER 8 - School Days**

**ALEX'S POV**

_'Damn it...why does everything have to be so damn complicated with her. She couldn't even talk to me. Ugh, Of course she couldn't talk to you Alex…You kissed her. But it doesn't mean that it has to be that complicated right? I mean...look at Marco...He's gay...He's her best friend. But liking someone of the same sex? Oh no…that's unacceptable for her right?_'

I walk over to her bathroom and do as I said I would. Grabbing the toothpaste I do my best to brush my teeth with my fingers, wash my hands. I then open the door and peek out to see a very upset Paige walking out of her room and down the stairs.

_'Is she crying? Ugh. How Am I going to get through this day?'_

I wait two more minutes and then head to her room to get my stuff from her room, there is a note on her desk.

'Alex

Go ahead and borrow anything you want to wear and you can just give it back whenever. See you at school...And Alex...I'm sorry.

Paige'

Sighing run my fingers over her name neatly written in her loopy Paige cursive, at the bottom of the note. I fold it and place it on the bed I turn and look around her room.

Quickly I grab the pair of jeans she wore last night to the premiere and white Jacket from her closet. Knowing she had been wearing these earlier I smiled thinking about the dance we shared. I change out of my skirt and into the pants; I can still smell her perfume on them. Shaking my head out of the trance I grab the jacket and the note I she left for me. Throwing on the jacket I shove the note into the pocket and grab my bag I rush out of her room and down the stairs. I pass her mom by the entrance of the house.

"Hi Mrs. Michalchuk, Bye Mrs. Michalchuk!" I run out of the house leaving a very confused woman at the door.

It being apparent that I am close to being late, I run all the way to the corner of the street. That is until I see Paige leaning against a gate surrounding the neighbor's yard at the other side of the street. She moves her gaze up from the ground and sees me. We share a look for a couple seconds and she stands up straight and walks the rest of the way to the bus stop. I slowly make my way there just as the bus pulls up. She is one of the first people to step on and I let two other people go on before me to avoid any awkwardness.

I take a seat in the front and the busy road outside takes all of my attention. I glance around the bus to see if Paige is ok and she is staring right at me, she turns to hide her face and looks out the window. Again I'm finding the floor even more interesting then before. The bus finally stops and I stay in my seat to let everyone pass, avoiding her eyes I can sense her walking by. She looks at me concerned, stops for a second and then walks off the bus. Sighing I stand and exit the bus heading in the opposite direction.

Entering a side door of the school I head straight to the girls washroom. I turn the corner to see Jay standing right by the water fountain by the washroom door. I roll my eyes as he stands in front of me stopping me. "Jay, what do you want?" I say looking away from him. "I have something for you...Something you might want."

"You don't have anything I want Jay. Just leave me alone ok? I've had a bad enough night." I try to walk passed him and he grabs my arm.

"Bad night? What happened, Lexi?" For a second he actually seemed concerned. "She didn't give you what you wanted? Was it not good?"

'Boy was I wrong, Typical Jay.'

"Jay, do you always have to be a perverted ass?" I push passed him and walk into the washroom. I walk over to the sinks and splash some water on my face. I grab my hair clip from my bag and throw my hair quickly.

_'Wake up Alex...'_ I exit the washroom praying that I don't have to put up with Jay again. Luckily for me he is out of sight. But, if I don't hurry, I am going to be late.

**PAIGE'S POV**

I walk into the M.I classroom and take a seat in our usual spot, minutes later Marco walks in with a coffee and sits down next to me.

_'Ok here we go...'_

"Hey." he says as he glances over me and places his bag on the floor."Can I ask you a teensy question?" He nods over to me as if to say 'sure.'

_'Ok how am I going to say this...?'_ I hesitate for a second then blurt out my question. "Do you ever think about girls?" He gives me a weird look and tries to answer me. "Uh...Interesting question...first thing in the morning...Now did you miss the years that I dated your brother?" I roll my eyes.

_'Ugh...Marco, not helping!'_

"But just because you're gay…Doesn't mean you can't..._think_ about girls every now and then...Right?" He looks at me confused. "Paige, are you trying to hook me up with someone?"

_'Ugh, no Marco this isn't about you just answer me…'_ I roll my eyes again.

'_I need to stop that. I do it way too much.'_

"Oh wicked! That means there's a girl out there that likes me." He says with a huge grin on his face. "No, the object of female affection is…pretty much me." His grin fades and now he has a look of shock. "You?" He lets out a small gasp. "Oh! Oh my...I knew it! It's Heather Sinclair...Paige I seen the way she looks at you and..." I look at him disgusted.

_'Oh no he didn't.'_

"Ew. Double ew. No it's…it's not Heather Sinclair." Just then Alex walks into the classroom."Alex!" She walks over toward us.

"Hey..." She says plainly."Hi." She stares at me intently and I can't take my eyes off of her…

_'God she looks hot...Wait…those are the jeans I wore last night…?'_ "Hey, pull up a chair." Marco offers, still clueless about what had happened. She walks passed us toward the back row and Marco continues to talk to her. "Hey you…you two still need to tell me about that V.I.P. party last night." he says pointing at each of us.

_'Ugh…Marco shut up!'_

My eyes follow her to the back of the room."I think I'm going to sit over here...today…" She says before sitting at a computer in the back. Marco's now looks at her as if a light bulb in his head just turned on."Whoa." He looks over to me. "Whoa…"

_'Yea Marco you said that already!'_

He stutters for a second. Then leans in and whispers to me.

"Paige…it's…its Alex?" I lean in even closer and whisper into his ear. "She kissed me last night." I lean back to look at him and catch his reaction. The bell rings, and he looks over in her direction and smiles a little.

Just then Mr. Simpson enters the room and interrupts our little moment."Morning class!" He walks over to us and takes Marco's coffee."As you know Kevin Smith will be visiting us today…I want you to take advantage of him being here, and prepare some smart media questions for him." Just then I hear the sound of my D-mail go off and I turn to check the message.

--

**Alex Nunez:** Could you deal with lunch?

--

I reply back quickly.

--

**Paige Michalchuk:** SS practice. Sorry.

--

I look over at her as she reads my message. She's upset.

_'Ugh. Come on Paige, You have to fix this'_

--

**Paige Michalchuk:** 2nd period spare -- laneway?

--

Turning to see her reaction again this time I see her smile.

_'Good job Michalchuk.'_ I think to myself, giving myself a mental pat on the back.

--

**Alex Nunez:** Great. It's a date.

**Alex Nunez:** I mean...I'll be there…Sorry...Oh, and I got your note this morning. Thanks. I'll bring the clothes to school tomorrow.

--

I sigh again and Marco smiles at me as he reads over my shoulder.

--

**Paige Michalchuk:** It's fine...Really.

--

"Paige?" I hear Mr. Simpson's voice from the front of the room.

"Yes Mr. Simpson?" I look up at him. "Can I tear you away from your email love notes for a minute or two for my class before Mr. Smith comes for his visit?" I straighten up in my chair, tensing up and look down. "Paige, are you ok?" He asks concerned. "I'm only kidding. Just please pay attention...And...See me after class." "Yes sir." I look over at Marco sharing a look with him and then over to Alex. She smiles at me with her killer Alex smile. I turn away blushing. "Love notes..." Marco mumbles. He nudges me and laughs knowingly.


	9. You Found Me

**A/N: I know its been a lil while longer than expected that I've updated but here I am...life kinda gets in the way of fun sometimes... don't you hate that? ...lol well here it is...Hope you like it!**

**C****HAPTER 9 - You Found Me**

**ALEX'S POV**

Walking past Paige and Mr. Simpson she glances up at me and looks me in the eyes. I see something there, something I have seen at least 5 times since last night. She is nervous. But I don't think it's a bad nervous, it's the butterflies in your stomach kind of nervous. The kind of nervous I am feeling right now. Or at least I think it is. I walk out of the classroom, down the hall, outside, and towards the laneway.

_'Thank God Paige chose now to talk. I don't think I could stand going to class right now. Not like they will miss me anyway. That teachers so blind and deaf she wouldn't notice the class empty. Old bat.'_ I turn and walk into the laneway and sit down on the steps to wait for Paige. I start to think back on the night before, everything that happened; the way her skin felt while we danced, the color of her eyes, her smile. Then my apartment, and the way she talked to my mom like she knew her for years, the moment we sat together on the couch talking about how perfect the night had been. The look on her face when I had gotten hurt.

_'She looked so worried. And the way she handled it all was amazing. Not making a big deal out of it all. Well, more than it already was. Then just casually asking my mom if I could stay the night at her place. I know she was just trying to make sure I was ok. But it felt like so much more. It was more than that to me.'_

"Waiting for someone?" Jay's voice burst my little thought bubble I was secretly imagining hovering over my head.

"Oh look, here I am in an alley and a rat appears. It's just like magic."

_'Heh. Rat…'_

He walks closer to me holding a paper bag in his hands. My first thought was that it was either alcohol or drugs.

"I found these under the table, at the club." He pulls Paige's heels that she had worn to the premiere out of the small paper bag. "I thought maybe your new bestest girlfriend might want them back." I extend out my hand to snatch them from his hands and he pulls the bag out of my reach. I look up at him pissed off.

"Just give me the shoes and go away." I yell.

"First I want you to tell me what it is you think you could possibly have in common with a stuck up cheerleader." He yells back at me. I fall silent looking down at the floor.

"Sorry I took so long." I hear Paige's voice come from my right. I look over at her and smile. Jay drops the bag into my lap and walks away; as Paige makes her way over to me she passes him and stops in front of me.

"I seem to have interrupted fun time with Jay, which looked kinda hot." I look over to see him walking away and then look at her.

"Not. In fact it's been canceled. Replaced by fun time with Paige." I pat the spot on the step next to me inviting her to come sit with me.

"Alex." She says as she takes a seat next to me. She gets comfortable and then looks over at me. "We need to talk."

_'Ok that can't be good. Here we go.'_

"This can't happen. I'm not a..." her voice drops to a whisper as she forces out the word. "..A lesbian."

I let out a very small half laugh.

"And you think I am?" I say looking at her in the eyes.

"Well you're the one who kissed me." Her voice hinting a bit of immature sarcasticness.

"What are you five?" She laughs. "And for the record? You kissed me back."

She shakes her head in defeat.

_'Oh yea…get outta that one Michalchuk!'_

"I'm not even supposed to like people like you. People who wear black with navy, and who hate everything and everyone."

_'People like me? Oh thanks.'_

I look her in the eyes to let her know that I am serious.

"I don't hate you." I smile at her again. "Even if you are one of the popular idiots." We both laugh. "Who drinks lattes and read stupid magazines...And laughs way too loud." She lets out a shy laugh. And her eyes meet mine again.

"I have to laugh when I'm around you...I can't really help it." She says not taking her eyes off of mine.

"And I have to be better when I'm around you...I can't help it either." My voice formed back to the serious tone I used before.

She moves a little then leans in toward me and kisses me, this kiss was different from the first. Shorter, and this time was more like pecks. But it was sweet. When we pull back we look at each other and smile. She takes my hand in hers and leans her

head on my shoulder. With my other hand I play with the bracelet she is wearing, grazing my fingers over it lightly. She is moving her thumb over the side of my hand. We sit there in silence until the bell rings for 2n period to let out. Still holding my hand she stands up.

"Im gonna be late." She says while pulling me up from the steps.

I let out a sigh and roll my eyes. "Ok, ok come on lets go. Like you said before, I know how you hate being late." I say mocking her. She smiles and once we get to the end of the laneway she stops me and kisses my cheek.

"Ok, now I'm ready." She lets my hand go and slowly walks ahead of me. I smile, following her till we get to her locker.

"Spirit squad practice is next, right?"

She nods yes.

"Ok, Ill be there. I just have to take care of something first." She smiles, closes her locker and walks toward the gym. After watching her until she is out of sight I head back into the washroom.

_'Ok, Pull yourself together Alex, You don't even know what all of this means. Just get through the day and you can talk to Paige about it all after school. I need to know what is happening, is she having all of the same thoughts I've been having?' _I splash some water on my face again and behind me two freshman girls

enter. _'That's my cue to leave.' _Sighing I pick up my bag again and leave the washroom to the direction of the gym.

**PAIGE'S POV**

As I walk into the gym I see the girls have started practice early.

"Paige we are gonna need your help over here. Hazel isn't here yet either." Darcy calls over to me a bit annoyed. I walk over to the bleachers and place my bag on the floor. Walking over to them I let out a small sigh. They needed me to be a base for a stunt

where we lift Darcy. Lifting her up into the air with the other girls I push her up and support her footing. Just then Hazel walks into the gym.

"Paige I need to speak with you." she drops her bag in the corner and walks over to me.

"Kinda busy right now." I say giving her a look.

_'Hello!! Notice the PERSON I'm kinda trying to practically carry in the air right now?!'_

"I bet you'll be even busier later...with her." I look over in the direction Hazel is looking and see Alex sit down at the end of the bleachers and wave at me when I look over to her. I give her a small smile and she distracts me for a second.

"Paige..." Darcy says looking down at me trying to balance on my hands. I look up at her and smile. "I got you." I say reassuring her. Returning my attention to Hazel I question her remark.

"What are you talking about?"

'_Oh God…what does she know?'_

"I'm talking about Alex, What is she doing here? Is she like your girlfriend now?"

_'What the…' _

Startled by what Hazel just asked I step back and release support of Darcy's foot, she tumbles on to the mat.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She turns and says obviously annoyed. For a second I stand there with my mouth open unsure of my next move. I look over to Hazel and guide her with my arm behind her, moving her over to the side.

"Who told you?"

_'I'm gonna kill em.'_

"Jay. Paige...Did you become a lesbian and not tell me?"

For a second I stand there with my mouth open speechless, I shake my head.

"No, No. Hazel…I'm not a lesbian…hello?! Matt...Spinner…I've dated lots of guys."

_'Ugh. Stupid. That isn't a lot...Nice one Paige.'_

Gladly she ignores that little fact, but continues to question me.

"Well then how come Jay saw you kissing Alex?"

_'Oh shit.'_

"Um.."

_'UM? Answer her idiot!'_

"I just...got caught up in a moment..."

_'Yea…sure...twice. Liar…And a bad one.'_

"And that's all?" She searches for a answer a little less vague.

"Of course..." I cross my arms trying hide the fact that everything I was about to say wasn't affecting me. But it hurt. Oh, It hurt bad. "It was totally stupid…It meant nothing…She means nothing…" I then notice Hazel look behind me to my left with a 'how do ya like that' look and I am scared to even turn around worried that it might be who I really don't want it to be. The one person I would hate to have heard me say those things. I turn and see Alex looking at me. For the first time since this morning when I told her I couldn't deal with everything that went on I see the sparkle that was once there has left her eyes again. It is now replaced by disappointment. Now regretting every word I said I feel like I've had the wind punched out of me. She turns and quickly walks out of the room clearly upset and hurt. Hazel looks over to me almost smiling.

'Ugh…Forget it. I'm not even trying with you.'

I leave Hazel standing there and turn to rush out of the gym to stop Alex. I seem to be messing everything up lately. I run down the hall and out to the front of the school and see Alex heading toward the school doors.

"Alex!" I call her name to stop her while running after her.

"Don't bother." She says. Without turning to me she speeds her pace to get away from me. I catch up to her and touch her shoulder and stop her, standing in front of her. She looks at me with a slight tear in her eye.

_'Alex please don't cry...'_

"How could you?" she says more pissed off then anything." Again I try to convince her, and maybe myself a little of the reason I have for not letting anything get out.

"I do not like girls. I cannot like girls."

_'Perfect answer Paige. Simple and rational.'_ I think to myself more sarcastic than serious.

"Then why did you kiss me?" she says holding back her tears and I notice she is no longer using the angry tone she did a second

ago. I shake my head lost for words searching for an answer to that question myself.

"I don't know...I…I…I felt bad? I didn't want to hurt you?" Frustrated with my answer she shuts her eyes trying to rid the pain from my words.

"Who needs your pity, huh? I don't." She walks passed me and exits through the front doors of the school. Watching her walk away I close my eyes for a second and let out a small frustrated sigh. When I open my eyes I look over at the table near where everything had just happened.

_'Great just what I need...'_

Standing there were junior two girls looking over my way, while sitting at the table were Jason and Kevin with very stunned looks upon there faces. It was clear that they had all observed everything that just took place between Alex and I. And as if to confirm it had all been seen, Kevin looks over to Jason. "Well." He says astonished. He looks back over at me standing there embarrassed.

"Oh…um…Excuse me while I go…uh…flush… my head down the toilet." I head back to the gym remembering that I had practically ditched everyone at practice. Just as I walk in a very confused Hazel walks over to me.

"Paige…Why did you leave? Obviously she means something if you felt you had to run after her." Walking passed her I reach into my bag to get my uniform ready for the assembly we have in 10 minutes. "Paige, are you going to talk to me or what?" Frustrated I turn and look at her.

"Hazel! I don't know what to tell you right now. I can,t think about it right now, we have an assembly to do and no cheer even remotely ready for it." She shoots her head up and looks at me surprised.

"Paige! You said we had one! Remember?! Most brilliant-est cheer?! You said that Paige! What's going on?" and the end of her rant she calms down and looks at me concerned.

"I don't even know Hazel...I don't know…" I sit down next to my bag defeated and so confused. The bell rings meaning it is time for us to head to the assembly.

As I stand with the rest of the squad at the back of the room while Ms. Hatzilakos starts the assembly, different ideas of stunts and cheers run through my mind...then Alex...then more stunts...then Alex again.

_'Ugh what am I going to do?'_ A paper airplane made by one of the kids, flies over and barely grazes my head, nervous and annoyed I flatten out my hair trying to think of something we could do before Ms. Hatzilakos calls on us to come up.

"-our spirit squad would like to send you on your way..in style. Paige?" As she says my name everyone turns their attention over to me. Everyone is looking at us...at me. Students with Cameras...looking at me with their judging eyes. I smile. Darcy looks over to me.

"What are we going to do?"

_'Ok, Paige stay calm...'_

"I haven't come up with anything." I say trying not to be obvious that we have nothing. Hazel imitates my cover up and talks through her teeth trying to go unnoticed.

"Just improvise."

"Ok...uh...go!" I push Darcy and Hazel forward and they start to walk down the isle to the front of the room. I motion for the other girls to head to the front and instructing them.

"Do some cartwheels ok..?" They walk forward following the rest of the group some doing cartwheels, others with their poms in the air shaking them.

_'What the heck am I gonna do now? Oh screw it...my day is already shot to hell…here goes nothin…' _

"Gimmie a K!" I shout, pathetically raising my fist in the air.

"K!" Darcy shouts back, looking just as pathetic as me.

"Gimmie an E!" I shout again. 'God I must look like an idiot.'

"E?!" I hear Jason yell from the front of the room.

_'God...Gimmie a way out of this…!'_

"Gimmie a V-I-N-S-M-I-T-H, Yay!" I end my sad little cheer with a sad little jump to match my...

_'Wait…Yay? How pathetic...Oh hell…you've done it now Paige. Just leave…now…before you embarrass yourself and the squad even more then you have.'_

I run out of the room like a pathetic loser and just as I do a couple people actually take pictures of me running out.

_'Great...now not only am I pathetic, they have pictures of it.'_ I run to the gym grabbing my bags and head straight for the girls changing room to get out of my damn uniform. I don't even want to think about spirit squad right now, Nor do I want to show my face to anyone else.

_'I'll just have to wait till school lets out then I can go home and die.'_


	10. Long Way Home

**You guys are lucky...I decided to post two chapters today...so here you go, hope you like em!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10** - Long Way Home

ALEX'S POV

I've been walking for over 30 minutes not really going anywhere when I see Marco coming from across the street toward me.

_'Shit. Paige must've told him what happened...What the hell am I suppose to say to him? I don't even know what to feel right now...I mean on one hand he knows Paige more than probably anyone...he could probably help me figure out why she did what she did or said what she said...ugh…don't cry Alex toughen _

_up!...she's the first girl I've felt like this about. I mean I've thought about other girls…but it hasn't been like this...'_

"Alex!" I slow down to let him catch up to me. "Alex…hey, what's up?"

"Nothing…just walking home..." I say looking at the floor.

"Uh, don't you live that way?" He points behind me.

"Oh…uh yeah…I'm just walking, got a lot going on right now…"

"Yeah I heard. Personally I think you two would be good together. And whatever happens…I just want you to know I totally support you both, I mean how could I not? You both have been there for me."

Sighing I stop and look at him.

"Alex what's wrong? Did something happen?" He stops and takes my arm into his hand pulling me over to a bench in front of a small shop.

"I don't know what happened Marco…I don't understand it…Paige and I had so much fun last night at the premiere...and the after party...the dancing...it felt like we were the only ones in the room...everyone was watching us dance.." By now I am looking down shyly at the floor. "Then she came to my house…" He smiles a little.

"The kiss didn't happen there…we went to my apartment to pick up some shoes for her..." He looks at me confused.

"What? Paige was wearing her shoes...the cute silver ones..." I roll my eyes. "Yes...the cute silver ones, I guess... anyway let me finish!" I say still looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"She kicked her shoes off at the club sometime while we were dancing...So like I said...we stopped by my apartment to pick up A pair of mine so we could walk to her place..." He let out a small, but noticeable laugh. "What?"

"You walked her home?" He asks raising an eye brow at me.

"Well yea...I couldn't let her walk alone…" I casually reply.

"Uh huh…sure." He says teasingly.

"Whatever...anyway..." He stops me again.

"Wait, Alex how long have you been feeling this way about Paige? Or did this just...happen?" He looks at me and waits for my answer.

_'Damn...'_

"Actually...its been a while…I caught myself starting to think about her a lot like a month after Jay and I had broken up. I never really spent as much time with her before until we started working together…every time since then even a small brush passed

me it would make my skin tingle...and you know…for the longest time Spinner? Got on my damn nerves. Even before I started feeling this way I felt she deserved better than that little...furby." Marco burst into laughter at my last remark. After the laughter stopped I looked up at him again. "She always deserved better...Matt was a jerk. I'm not even good enough for her.." At this he smiled.

"You really do like her don't you?" Looking down at my lap at my fingernails, I respond.

"Yea…I do…she talked to my mom." I whisper to him, covering my face embarrassed, remembering their conversation.

"My mom told her that I never stop talking about her...And Paige wanted to know what I was like as a kid...God it was embarrassing..."

"But you liked it."

"It was cute…" I look up and see a grinning Marco sitting next to me. "Shut up. You tell anyone and I'll kill you!" He raised his hands surrendering.

"So..." He pushes for me to continue.

"So after she had talked to my mom for a bit she excused herself to the restroom, my mom went to bed...and she came back and sat with me on the couch..." I let out another quiet laugh as memories of the night before flood my mind.

"I feel kinda dumb now…I actually called her my lucky charm...I don't know what it is Marco...when she's around I just get all flustered and giddy...and so damn cheesy apparently...And to make everything even more uncomfortable for her...I was about to lean

in to kiss her...and then my mother and her boyfriend started fighting...I tried to get Paige out of there as fast as I could...I didn't want her to go through what I have to go through every week. When my moms boyfriend…Chad? Drinks...and he does a lot. He gets stupid… They came out of their room yelling at each other and I got in the way… He knocked me down and I got pushed over the table by the sofa." I rubbed my elbow remembering it all. Marco must have noticed this because he looked down at my arm for a second with a concerned look. I stood up and he followed me as I started to walk in the direction of my apartments. "Paige was so scared…but she was amazing...she convinced my mom to let me stay at her place for the night...we walked to her place...and up to her room...she was so delicate…she cleaned my arm for me...took care of me…I felt so safe. Safer than had felt in a long time, almost ever. I told her I was in trouble though…And that it had nothing to do with what happened earlier with Chad."

I look to the ground and stop in front of my apartment to finish telling him.

"I could tell by then that she was nervous, and could sense what was about to happen…The room was spinning but everything was still all at once...it was silent but there was a ringing that was so loud, almost like an alarm trying to get me to realize what was about to occur. Then I leaned in to kiss her...She kinda met me half way actually...I was so scared that she would pull away the second our lips touched…but she didn't...I'm not going to go into detail about everything she did, because I'm guessing that would be weird for you...but damn that kiss was the best I've ever had. Her lips were so soft...She was gentle…and the temperature of the room went up like 1000 degrees..."

"Wow...well...I'm happy for you…" He says touching my arm.

"Don't be…" I feel the confusion and frustration rise back up in my chest again.

"Why not?" He looks up waiting for me to explain my reply.

"She freaked last night...and left the room. Then in the morning she told me she 'couldn't deal with me.' After Simpson's class she meant up with me in the laneway...and we kissed again. But Jay's stupid ass saw us and told Hazel. Hazel questioned her about it and that's when she said it..."

"Said what?"

"She only kissed me cause' she '_Felt bad_'. It was horrible…I had to leave…" I answer.

Baffled he yells, "She said that!?"

I lower my head and sigh.

"Well...there has to be something else...Paige doesn't do anything she doesn't really want to do...trust me I know. It'll

Be fine Alex just give her time. Maybe she's just confused...It's a confusing thing to deal with...How about you? How are you dealing with it all? I mean...Being attracted to a girl?"

I shake my head.

"Really I don't know…I never really thought of it like that…I mean yea I've looked at girls and thought one was cute or whatever...but having feelings for one...this is new. But, then

again it's Paige…So, I'm ok with it. It makes it easier… Because she is someone I see myself totally trusting...even more now…"

"Good…I'm glad. Oh, hey! I'm guessing you didn't hear about Paige's little uh...performance then..." I give him a confused look and he laughs. "The squad had to do a cheer today...I tried to ask Hazel what happened but the only explanation she gave me was that Paige didn't have the cheer ready for them that they were suppose to do...It was sad Alex…She looked like a cheerleader for a spelling bee Kevin Smith was participating in. At the end she actually said yay and did a little jump..."

"Oh God...Paige...She must feel so embarrassed…"

"Yea I'm guessing she does...she just ran out of the room without saying anything.." He shook his head and looked down at his watch. "Hey listen Alex...I really have to go my dad will kill me if I'm not home in time for his famous Puttanesca for dinner tonight."

"It's cool. I gotta get going too…probably gonna end up making my own dinner like usual…" He looked at me apologetically and touched my arm.

"See you later K Alex?"

"Yea, later." I smile over to him. "Oh and Marco...Thanks."

He looks back before walking away. "No problem Alex, what are friends for? Call me if you need to talk ok?" I nod and walk up to my apartment.

In the apartment building

Turning the corner down the hall way two kids run passed me, I was much happier seeing those two brats then the person sitting in front of my door.

"Why is it that every time I turn a corner...there you are."

_'Come on Alex, rats in this apartment...not exactly a new thing.'_

"Im like one of those annoying pop songs, once I get stuck inside your head I'm impossible to get rid of."

_'Annoying yes…inside my head? You wish...Impossible to get rid of...eh two outta three aint bad.'_

"What do you want Jay...Really…" I look down at him annoyed and lean against my door.

"My life sucks…ok I'm kicked outta school...Sean moved away...Spinners found the Lord."

I let out a small laugh hearing that Spinner 'found the Lord'.

"And the only other person who ever got me, wont even give me the time of day."

_'Uh…You cheated on me and gave me an STD. Ass.'_

"I'm not perfect. I know that."

'Doesn't take a genius to know that Jay, You're far from it.'

"But...I get you, ya know?"

_'Yea? Cause I don't even get me right now.'_

"The real you…Cause you and me we're the same."

_'Yea we both like girls, ha…'_

"Ya know? Why do you wanna fight that?"

'Nevermind, I'm too tired to fight.'

I turn and open my front door letting him in behind me.


	11. My Everything

**CHAPTER 11** - My Everything

Paige's POV

Finally working up the courage to step outside I stand up and walk out to the hall. I hear voices coming from the gym.

'Jason and Kevin? Great...'

Kevin: Pitch the rock, Sir! Pitch it!

Jason screams

Finally seeing them Kevin has the ball and turns in my direction, Jason is still screaming, and kicks a chair in his frustration.

Kevin: Don't hate the player son, Hate the game. You know what I'm sayin'?

He looks up and notices me watching them.

--

"Oh Ms. Michalchuk!" he throws the ball to Jason and turns back to me. "You wanna shoot some horse with us? Or are you runnin off to a spelling bee or somethin?" I let out a small laugh.

'Oh God…'

"Uh…about the cheer…please know that I've composed more…cheery before."

"Nobodies ever done a cheer in my honor, so by default your cheer, for me, was about the best I ever had…so thank you." I take in a deep breath.

"I was kinda distracted." I explain.

"Distracted huh? Let me guess…by some kinda acid tongued, raven haired beauty from the wrong side of the tracks maybe?" Just then Ms. Hatzilakos walks in to let Kevin know that the taxi had arrived for them. He thanks her and she leaves again.

"Let me ask you a question." he says returning his attention to me again. "You like this girl?" I think about it for a second not sure what to say. "Like you know...Like her, like her…"

Without much more thought I answer him.

"Yeah… I…like her, but…I'm not gay. My brother is gay. I'm straight. I always have been." He looks at me surprised.

"Your brothers gay? My brothers gay too! Even got married to a guy."

'Wow. That…I didn't expect.'

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was the hottest wedding I've ever been to in my life, really, really cool hands down. Almost made me wanna switch teams." I turned, letting out a chuckle. "Almost." he repeats. "Look, I'm probably the last guy who should be giving you advice on this very subject, but I dunno…you guys seemed happy…the other night…you know? And that's kinda rare, and whether its gay, straight, bi…whatever. It's kinda worth investigating a little further, I'd say. Just...my two cents."

'He's right...I think it is...She is…I think..'

"You're just gonna stand there staring at me after I've dropped that wisdom on you?! Come on, that's your move! Go chase the girl silly!" I laugh again, very nervous but excited I walk through the door behind me, turning back to smile at him before leaving. I walk down the steps and off in the direction of her apartments.

'I have to talk to Alex...ugh…What am I going to say? What if she hates me now? I was such a jerk to her, I know if she had said what I said it would hurt and bad…' Just then my cell phone rings.

Paige: Hello?

Marco: Paige! What the hell...

Paige: What Marco?

Marco: I just talked to Alex...Paige you kissed her cause you felt bad for her?

Paige: No, Marco…No that's not true.

Marco: Well then why did you tell her that?

Paige: Marco, I'm an idiot. I don't know why I do half of the things I do…Kevin knocked some sense into me…Is she ok? What did she say? Does she hate me?

Marco: Whoa, Whoa! Calm down Paige...Kevin as in Kevin Smith?? What did he say about your cheer?

Paige: Yes Marco Kevin Smith...and he thanked me.

Marco: -Chuckles-

Paige: Shut up! I hear you Del Rossi! Now answer me please!

Marco: -Sighs- First of all she's really upset Paige...She tried to cover it, but I could tell...She said a lot of things...she told me all about the premiere...most of it in detail…she spared me of too much detail on the kiss...or should I say kisses…And no Paige she doesn't hate you...actually it's the opposite...

Paige she's liked you for a long time. She's just never said anything. I was just thinking about it right now and...well.. remember the other day before the premiere? We were talking about it together and she freaked out and made that comment about not being 'into gay or whatever.'

Paige: Yea I remember that...Right after she had spit milk everywhere -Laughs- I actually remember thinking it was kinda cu...never mind.

Marco: -Laughs- Paige…its me Marco come on…its fine ok?...its not like I'm going to make fun of you...I may tease you a bit...But I think its awesome…So you think she's cute?

Paige: Yea..-Whispering-

Marco: I know you're probably a little confused about all of this, its new... and its not going to be easy...but, if you ever need me I'm here.

Paige: Thanks Marco, Hey I gotta go I just got to her apartments...so...

Marco: Oh wow, you are going to go see her like right now?

Paige: Yea...I'm nervous Marco...What should I say?

Marco: Just say what you feel...what your ready for...But don't say anything you'll regret Paige...I care about you both...I don't want either of you hurt...

Paige: I know Marco…Ill call you later and tell you what happens...Thanks again.

Marco: No problemo, love ya!

Paige: love ya.

--

Closing the phone I look up at the building in front of me. I take a deep breath I open the door and step inside.

'Second floor...walk straight then turn to the left and it's the first door on the left side.'

I continue to walk and almost make it to the door.

'Ok Paige, you can do this. Just tell her you are stupid and an idiot and the conversation she over heard was a lie. Tell her that the truth was that you are just a scared jerk who clearly cares too much about what everyone else thinks...ugh...I cant do this...I'll just wait...or I'll call her...' Just then her door opens, she comes out and leans against the door with her arms crossed, obviously upset. She looks my way noticing she isn't alone. She doesn't say anything to me; then again I don't blame her. I wouldn't talk to me either.

"I've been trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell." She scoffs at my comment.

"We don't have one...Welcome to my world." She looks away from me.

"Any room in it for a stupid girl?"

'A very, very stupid girl.'

"I already have one of those." she replies still looking away.

'I'm trying to apologize Alex...'

"Well, how bout' room for…someone whose ready to stop worrying so much... about what other people think?" She finally turns her head and looks at me.

"There might be room in it for her."

'God she's beautiful...Focus Paige.'

"Alex, I'm sorry...about before…what I said." She looks away again.

'No don't look away from me...It's not cool.'

"No, it's not." I walk towards her standing in front of her to look her in the eyes. "I said you were nothing to me, which is a total lie. Because…Right now?" She lightly smiles at this.

"You're pretty much everything." I finish off my sentence and take her hand in both of mine holding it tight. She breaths in a little taken aback from what she had just heard me say. I lift her hands up close to me and rub her hand with my thumb. What felt like only seconds was really five minutes. We had been standing there looking into each others eyes not saying a word when my cell phone interrupts our moment. I reach for the phone with my left hand, still holding on to hers with my right.

Paige: Hello? -Smiling bashfully-

Marco: Paige, are you still there?

Paige: -laughs- Marco…its been like 15 minutes, yes im still here.

Alex laughs.

Marco: well, you're laughing...and...was that Alex I just heard?

Paige: -looking over to Alex smiling- Yea…it was...

Marco: Ugh, Let me talk to her!

Paige: Here…He wants to talk to you.

Alex rolls her eyes and takes the phone.

Marco: Alex??

Alex: Yes oh wise one...

Marco: Everything turned out ok right?

Alex: Yes Marco...better than...

Marco: ok… ok I'll let you get back to her...but you gotta tell me everything later!

Alex: -Laughs- I will…Bye Marco…

Paige: Byyye!!

Alex hangs up.

--

Alex's POV

"What are we going to do with that boy?" I chuckle.

"Really, I have no clue…I've been trying to figure that out for a while now." She laughs. I look down at her hands and back up at her smiling.

'God she's beautiful...I can't believe she's standing right here...what does all of this mean?' And like she had been reading my mind she raised my hand in both of hers and placed a soft kiss on my fingers.

"Alex...What do you want to do? I mean...what does all of this mean?" I let out a small laugh and she smacks my arm.

"Why are you laughing at me, I'm serious!" This only makes me laugh more.

"Paige…I laughed because I was thinking the same exact thing... What does all of this mean?" Pulling her with me I walk her down the hall towards the doors leading to alley at the side of the apartment building. I always came here when I wanted to be left alone. It was cleaner then most alleys, and lit just enough.

"I don't know Alex…All I do know is that I can't shake what I'm feeling right now..." Hearing her words I stop in my tracks and stand in front of her, taking both of her hands in mine I look up at her.

"What are you feeling?" I ask shyly. She looks up with me and with a blushing smirk she sighs.

"A lot of things right now...My stomach..." She lets out a small breathy laugh. "Feels like butterflies have found a new home..." I raise my hand to her arm and lightly graze it with my fingers from the bottom of her sleeve down to her wrist. She breathes in deeply.

"You ok?" I tilt my head to look her in the eyes; she smiles up at me and nods.

"When you touch me...My skin...Gets hot...like..." she sighs "Never mind I sound stupid..." She says looking down again. I place a finger under her chin and tilt her head up to look at me.

"It feels like your skin is on fire... and you don't want to do anything but let it happen, because you're scared it might never come back if you just let it go... I know...it's what I've been feeling…" Never taking my eyes off hers I continue. "And when it does go away I pray that there would be a moment you would brush passed me even on accident...or another kiss where I'd have your soft blonde curls fall by my face and tickle my cheek making the butterflies in my stomach flutter even faster...anything to have that feeling back...even for a second.."

She smiles and stares into my eyes, nodding and if I hadn't been standing right in front of her I would have missed it.

Moving my hand from under her chin I cup her right cheek, sliding my fingers under her hair. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch. Leaning closer I press my lips onto hers, kissing her for the third time. I wanted this kiss to be a more passionate kiss...deeper, and I was ready, but I wasn't sure she was. And I am not about to push her into something she wasn't ready for, if I did then I might just be setting myself up to be hurt again.

Softly kissing her I slowly started lightly biting her lip, she mimicked my movements by slightly biting my lips. I then snaked my arm around her, letting her know that I wanted her closer to me. Needed her closer. She moved in and leaned against my body and slid her fingers under the bottom of my tank top. Moving my lips away from her I tilted my head and placed a soft kiss on her temple, looking down at her fingers on my skin.

Using moment this to her advantage she began trailing kisses from the side of my face down under my chin and to my neck. When her lips reached my neck I was surprised by her tongue darting out softly against my skin for a second. Noticing the slight twitch that my body had let out at that moment, Paige smiled into my neck and let out a small giggle. She slowly let her tongue peek out again slid it from my chin down to my collarbone. Stopping there she slipped her tongue back in and delicately sucked on my collarbone. And again a twitched filled my body. My fingers began to shake with intensity while my hands and neck felt like they were on fire. It wasn't until after I felt her lips leave my neck, that I realized I had let out a small moan. I had tilted my head back a bit in the moment and my eyes had been closed. I opened my eyes and tilted my head back down to meet her gaze.

PAIGE'S POV

'Damn…How does she have this affect on me?' I look down at the floor and again she takes my chin into her fingers and lifts my head again to look into her eyes. As I look into her eyes the feeling that I had gotten each from kissing her started to creep back. The first two times I wasn't ready for the feeling, I knew what it was but I pushed it away. This had never happened to me when I had kissed ANYONE in the past; if it had gone further into sex then yes I had experienced it. But from a kiss? I've never gotten this aroused from a kiss. So, to say it caught me off guard would be an understatement. I stretched my legs a little and wrapped my arms loosely around her neck. I began to feel her move back holding on to my hips; she backed up until she was against the steps of the backdoor of the apartments. She then sat down pulling me down on her lap, her eyes never leaving mine. Leaning back against the door she pulled me with her and let me sit in between her legs and lay my head on her chest as she holds me. Breaking the silence she is the first one to speak.

"So...You're ready to stop worrying about what other people think, eh?" She chuckles under her breath.

Looking up at her I smile and feel my cheeks heat up, probably turning a bright shade of red. I nod softly.

"As for the unanswered question from earlier...If you want it to mean that you and me...become an Us. Then we are..." She sat there on the steps waiting for my reaction, a smile, a sigh, a frown, words, anything. I look up at her and smile. "So when are we telling everyone about us?" I asked. And back came that beautiful smile she liked to keep for moments like these, the one smile that she had saved for me. Or that's what I liked to think. "You sure you're ready for that? I mean... Look what happened when Hazel just thought..." She looked down again, then to the left away from me. I could tell that her mind had drifted back to the words she heard me say to Hazel.

"Alex…" She turns her head to face me. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Hazel will have to get use to it, and so will everyone else…hell...it might take me a little time to get use to some of it. And I know it isn't going to be easy..." Hearing some of my doubts she covered her face with her hands, frustrated. I reach up and move her hands away and hold them. "But it will be worth it." She smiles and stares at me for a moment, then takes my hand pulling me up.


End file.
